familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Sjabloon:Persoon
}}' |- } | style="font-size: 90%;" align="center" colspan="2" }}} |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! : }}} |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! : }}} |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! : }}} |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! : }}} |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! : }}} |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! : }}} |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! : }}} |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! : }}} |- valign="center;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! : }}} |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! : }}} |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! : }}} |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! : }}} |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! : }}} |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! : }}} |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! : }}} |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! : }}} |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! : }}} |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! : }}} |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! : }}} |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! : }}} |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! : }}} |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! : }}} |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! : }}} |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! : }}} |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! : }}} |- }}}}}}}}}}| style="background: #FEfad0; font-size: 100%;" align="center" colspan="2" ' ' - valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! : }}} - valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! : }}} - valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! : }}} - valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! : }}} }} |} Blanco formulier copieer dit en plak het op de lege persoonspagina, die u bijvoorbeeld kunt verkrijgen door gebruik te maken van het linker zijmenu: Eenvoudige persoonspagina (Simple page for person) Category:Born in ... Category:Married in YEAR Category:Married in ... Category:Died in ... Instructions Plaats na het "=" teken de bekende informatie, waarover u beschikt. Is er geen informatie bekend, vul dan niets in op de betrokken lijn. Voor Nederlandse geografische gegevens volstaat het de naam van de gemeente of de stad in te voeren. Overige plaatsnamen gelieve u te vermelden overeenkomstig de links op deze Wiki (te vinden via de zoekfunctie). *'Naam''' - Insert name. *'Image' - Als u een foto heeft dan kunt u deze hier plaatsen en u kunt de grootte aanpassen door bijvoorbeeld 200px toe te voegen na het "|"teken voorbeeld *'Sex' - Insert whether the person is male or female. *'Geboorte' - Insert birth information, which can include date and place. You may wish to separate date and place with a line break, . *'Doop ' - Insert baptism/christening information, which can include date, place, name(s) of those who baptized him/her. You may wish to separate date and place with a line break, . *'Overlijden' - Insert death information, which can include date and place. You may wish to separate date and place with a line break, . *'Lijkbezorging' - Insert burial information, which can include date, cemetery, place, and lot. You may wish to separate these with a line break, . *'Vader' - Insert father's name. Ideally as a link to the father's article page (existing or proposed). *'Moeder' - Insert mother's name. Ideally as a link to the mother's article page (existing or proposed). *'Broers en zusters' - Insert siblings, You may wish to separate these with a line break, . And they may be copied from a related page. *'Huwelijk' - Insert marriage date, place, the person who married the couple, etc. You may wish to separate these with a line break, . *'Partner' - Insert spouse's name. Ideally as a link to the spouse's article page (existing or proposed). *'Kinderen' - U gelieve hier alle u bekende kinderen te vermelden. Plaats tussen de namen een scheidingsteken Add a "2" next to children, for children with spouse 2. This can be used for up to 5 spouses. *'Emigratie' - Insert emigration/immigration information, which can include date and place. You may wish to separate date and place with a line break, * *'Aantekeningen' *'Findagrave' *'Referentie' *'Bronnen' DEFAULTSORT:}} VUL IN DE ACHTERNAAM VUL IN GEBOORTEJAAR Category:Born in ... VUL IN DE GEMEENTE OF STAD Category:Married in YEAR VUL IN HUWELIJKSJAAR Category:Married in ... VUL IN HUWELIJKSSTAD OF GEMEENTE VUL IN OVERLIJDENSJAAR Category:Died in ... VUL IN OVERLIJDENSSTAD OF GEMEENTE PERSOONSPAGINA VOORBEELD niet ingevulde regels worden niet vermeld ! | | |Category:Born in Amsterdam |Category:Married in 1961 |Category:Married in Amsterdam |Category:Married in 1976 |Category:Married in Maarssen |Category:Married in 1986 |Category:Married in Nieuwegein | |Category:Died in Almere }} Category:Nederlands translations needed Category:Infobox templates Category:Templates in Dutch